


Third Party

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew wakes up to a whole new life.





	Third Party

**Third Party**

Nothing in his “rest” prepared him for the reality he would return to, a whole new role in his life determined before he could think of how to do it well.

The last time he saw her, he tried to convince her to give him a chance; now, he tried to accept the sight of the tiny bundle in her arms.

“I had no idea how to keep this a secret from you, Matthew.”

He extended his arms, ignoring the mist in his eyes, and stared down at the baby, smiling at the tiny hand which reached out for his.

 


End file.
